Oasis
by vi-rkz
Summary: O livro conta a história de Miguel Castelar que depois de um intercâmbio para o Canadá vai parar em outra dimensão, onde conhece o amor de sua vida e o seu maior inimigo.


1

- O que você acha?

- Sobre o que Best?

- Sobre o resultado do exercício! – disse o garoto, apontando para o caderno.

- Ah, sim. Aqui deu sessenta e três por cento. – respondeu a garota, em dúvida.

- Sessenta e três por cento. – repetiu ele. – Acho que acertamos.

Aquela era mais uma aula chata e monótona de matemática. O professor pedira aos alunos que formassem duplas para resolver os exercícios propostos pelo caderno. É claro que Miguel e Eloah se juntaram.

- Quer que eu verifique com o professor? – ele perguntou.

- Deixa que eu faço isso, você vai fazendo o próximo exercício, pode ser?

Ele não respondeu, só acenou com a cabeça. Aquilo não pareceu um sim, mas de qualquer forma Eloah foi falar com o professor. Miguel não fez o exercício, estava cansado demais para números, fórmulas e porcentagens. Aquele dia não era um dia para matemática. Pelo menos não para Miguel. Tudo que ele queria era sair dali, o mais rápido possível. Verificou o relógio de pulso. 12:50.

- É meu Best... – disse Eloah, voltando para a mesa. – Parece que estamos mais conectados do que pensamos.

- Erramos. Incrível, tínhamos milhares de respostas erradas, e só uma certa. Ainda assim conseguimos chegar à mesma resposta. Uma em milhares.

- Pois é. Que horas são?

- Meio dia e cinqüenta e um minutos.

- Ainda bem que é sexta feira. – ela disse, voltando a parecer animada.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou.

- Sexta feira, dia de sair, curtir a vida, gente feliz... Essas coisas... – tentou explicar.

- Ah... Sim.

Sextas feiras haviam perdido a graça há muito tempo para Miguel. Sábados, domingos, segundas, terças, quartas e quintas também. Nada mais o deixava animado, pelo contrário: Tudo o deixava triste, decepcionado. Tudo menos Eloah.

- Semana que vem eu não venho. – ele disse, de repente.

- E por quê? É a última semana Best!

- Outro motivo pra eu não vir. – disse Miguel, abrindo um sorriso falso.

- Mas e eu? – ela perguntou suplicando.

O sinal tocou livrando Miguel de uma resposta á essa pergunta. Seria difícil demais explicar para ela que até ir para a escola estava ficando chato. Que nem ela conseguia mais o deixar feliz, de bem com a vida. Era triste para ele próprio admitir isso. Eloah começou a arrumar o material, colocando tudo na bolsa para sair e encontrar o pessoal. Era sexta feira então todos os amigos ficariam reunidos na frente da escola, só conversando. Um ritual iniciado há muito tempo por Miguel. Enquanto eles saiam da sala e tentava andar no corredor lotado, Eloah perguntou enquanto o abraçava:

- Você vai ficar com a gente hoje, né?

- Não sei Best. – disse ele como quem se desculpa.

- Miguel, você _vai_ ficar hoje.

- Ok. – ele disse, virando o rosto para olhá-la.

Não havia nada em Eloah que pudesse machucar Miguel. Nada naquela pessoa que o fizesse ficar chateado, ou estressado. E o mesmo se aplicava ao contrário. Nada em Miguel podia machucar Eloah. Era o tipo de amizade perfeita. Que não se vê o tempo todo, e que ultimamente, se vê cada vez menos.

- Obrigado – ela disse, sorrindo.

Sair da escola era sempre complicado, e a complicação dobrava nas sextas feiras. Todos estavam agitados demais, empolgados demais para o que fariam no fim de semana, á que baladas iriam, com quem iam ficar. Adolescência concentrada dava nisso.

- Elô, o que você vai fazer amanhã? – disse uma voz perto deles.

- Vou sair com meu pai. – ela respondeu, sem saber para onde olhar. – Ele vai pedir a nova namorada dele em casamento.

A pessoa riu, acompanhada por Miguel. Era o centésimo pedido à centésima namorada.

- Ah, então tá. – disse a voz, perdendo-se na multidão.

- Quem era? – perguntou Miguel.

- Não sei! – disse ela, e os dois riram.

Assim que saíram da escola os dois avistaram o grupinho de amigos já se formando do outro lado da rua. Desceram as escadas e atravessaram a rua. Miguel deu a mão para Eloah, já que ela sentia-se insegura para atravessar uma rua. O gesto era tão corriqueiro que passava despercebido aos olhos dos dois, mas não aos olhos dos outros.

- Tô ferrada. – disse Stella, assim que chegaram ao outro lado. – Tirei dois na prova de matemática.

- Amiga, sinto que você não vai ter férias. – disse Eloah.

- Oi Miguel.

- Oi Stella. – respondeu ele, seco.

- Tá tudo bem? – ela perguntou.

- Tudo _ótimo_. – falou ele, sarcástico. Eloah apertou levemente sua mão.

Os dois sentaram-se, separando finalmente as mãos. Miguel ficou encostado na parede e Eloah ao seu lado. Na frente dele um grupo de garotos contando vantagens sobre meninas. Na frente dela um grupo de garotas se lamentando sobre os meninos. Apesar de tudo, aquelas reuniões eram ótimas, sempre engraçadas e pouco produtivas, exatamente do jeito que deveria ser. Miguel preferiu não entrar na conversa. Vantagem para contar ele tinha, - afinal há pouco tempo estava num relacionamento com Stella, uma das meninas mais cobiçadas da escola – só não tinha paciência para ouvir tanta mentira.

- Então quer dizer que seu pai vai casar de novo?

- Parece que sim. Essa nova namorada dele é muito linda, vocês não tem noção! Ele já saiu naquela revista VIP.

- Nossa amiga, deve ser poderosa então hein!

- Pois é.

- Acha que dessa vez seu pai se aquieta?

- É claro que não. – ela disse, e todas riram.

- Aonde você arruma tantos vestidos?

- Meu pai paga, claro. É a minha condição para tantos casamentos!

- O Mi vai com você?

- Não sei. Ele anda tão... Diferente.

- Pensei que fosse só comigo. – disse Stella.

- Ele finge que está tudo bem. – cochichou Eloah, olhando para Miguel. – Mas eu sei que não está.

- Ele está distraído, pode contar o que tá rolando vai amiga. – disse outra menina.

- Ele está _sempre_ distraído. E não tá rolando nada, não que eu saiba. – confessou.

Elas ficaram em silêncio olhando para Miguel. Era realmente estranho tudo aquilo, aquele garoto sempre fora amigo de todos, animado, sempre feliz. De repente ele estava se distanciando de todos, perdendo a alegria, perdendo até o brilho.

- Você já considerou a hipótese, - começou Stella. – de ele estar apaixonado por você?

- Stella, ele é meu _melhor_ amigo.

- Melhores amigos podem ter segundas intenções. – defendeu Eda.

- Não o Miguel. – disse Eloah, defendendo seu melhor amigo.

- O que o torna imune ao amor? – desafiou Stella.

- A nossa amizade.

2

- Oi Mi. – disse Stella, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Oi Stellinha.

- O que você tem? – ela perguntou mostrando preocupação.

- Nada, eu juro. – mentiu ele.

- Hm. – resmungou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. O relacionamento dos dois havia começado do nada e acabado mais rápido ainda. Numa excursão da escola Eloah e ele ficaram perto dela na fila de um dos brinquedos e começaram a conversar. Desde então Stella entrou para nosso grupo de amigos, trazendo com ela a querida Nurah, uma árabe muito simpática. Enquanto Miguel era _normal_ os dois começaram a conversar e ficaram cada dia mais próximos até que um dia assumiram o relacionamento. Que não chegou a durar duas semanas.

- Está empolgada? – perguntou ele, quebrando o silêncio.

- Sim, muito. – disse ela. – Essa gripe suína que me preocupa um pouco, mas nada vai me fazer mudar de idéia.

- Sinto saudade de lá. – disse ele, ainda sem olhá-la. Era estranho, Miguel sempre olhava todos nos olhos.

- Deve ser realmente mágico. Do que você sente mais falta?

- De estar lá. – ele disse, arrumando um espaço para deitar-se e colocando a mochila embaixo da cabeça como um travesseiro.

- É por isso que você está assim? – ela perguntou, voltando ao assunto principal.

- Assim como? – perguntou ele, olhando-a nos olhos como um desafio.

- Indiferente, disperso, triste, apagado, distante. – respondeu ela. – E chato.

- Sim, é por isso que estou assim. Queria viver minha vida toda na Disney, infelizmente não posso.

- Na vida nem tudo é magia. Nem tudo é lindo.

- Stella, desculpe por tudo. Nunca quis te magoar, nunca foi minha intenção. Se quiser me perdoar, ótimo. Se não, eu não te culpo. Pelo contrário, te entendo.

- Doeu sim, e doeu muito. Ainda dói. – ela disse. Se Miguel a olhasse veria que ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu te perdôo.

Miguel só balançou a cabeça negativamente, mostrando um não. Stella poderia perdoá-lo um milhão de vezes, mas ele não se perdoaria. Ele não se perdoaria de nada, agora todos os erros que ele cometera o atormentavam, machucava, e o impediam de viver. Nada mais seria igual.

Quando ele percebeu Stella já havia saído do seu lado. Olhou em volta e viu Eloah de pé, na dúvida se devia ou não atravessar a rua. Ele se levantou num átimo, aproximou-se dela e disse:

- Onde você vai?

- Acho que é o carro da minha mãe subindo a rua. – respondeu ela.

- Merda. – ele disse. – Você avisou que iria ficar?

- Avisei. Esse é o problema.

Miguel deu a mão para Eloah e os dois atravessaram a rua. A medida que o carro se aproximava a tensão ia subindo. O carro parou e o vidro se abriu.

- Oi . – disse Miguel.

Ela não respondeu.

- Vamos Elô? – perguntou ela, tirando os óculos escuros.

- Mãe, eu avisei que ficaria aqui até ás cinco.

- São duas horas, to quase na hora. – respondeu a mãe. – Quero passar um tempo com minha filhinha.

- Vou pegar suas coisas. – disse Miguel baixinho. Ele sabia que não havia saída e que Eloah teria que ir com a mãe. Era tudo mentira, ela não queria passar um tempo com a filha, ela só queria afastar a filha de dos amigos. Principalmente dele.

- Por que você faz isso? – perguntou Eloah.

- Porque eu te amo, agora entra no carro.

- Meu _Best_ está trazendo minhas coisas. – desafiou ela.

- Não faz mais que a obrigação.

Miguel chegou, entregou as coisas e a abraçou.

- Tá tudo bem. – ele disse. – Tudo bem.

- Tchau Best. Até... Amanha?

- Eu te ligo. – disse ele, já atravessando a rua.

Eloah entrou no carro e disse:

- Você me dá nojo.

***

Assim que Eloah foi embora, Miguel teve que inventar desculpas aos amigos para encobrir a verdadeira história que ele próprio não sabia direito. Afinal, qual era o problema de Maria Isabel Boaventura com Miguel Castelar?

Miguel e Eloah se viram a primeira vez no festival de bandas da escola, os dois estavam na sétima série e ela era nova no colégio. Os dois começaram a se falar porque tinham amigos em comum. Naquela época Eloah estudava a tarde e Miguel de manhã. A conversa foi fluindo como se os dois tivessem décadas vividas para pôr em dia. Na verdade não parecia que aquele era o dia em que se conheceram, mas o dia em que se reencontraram. Com o tempo os dois foram conquistando um espaço cada vez maior na vida do outro. A vida parecia perfeita, torciam para que o ano acabasse logo e os dois poderem estudar no mesmo período no ano seguinte. A viagem de formatura do Ensino Fundamental serviu, entre outras coisas, para confirmar e reforçar o elo de amizade verdadeira que existia entre os dois.

Miguel sabia que a vida de sua melhor amiga não era uma vida perfeita de novela como aparentava. As roupas legais que Eloah vestia, os lugares que freqüentava, as viagens que fazia, tudo era incrível aos olhos de quem via a situação de fora. Mas quem estava dentro sabia, e de repente Miguel percebeu que fazia parte de todo aquele conflito.

A verdade é que Eloah Boaventura tinha tudo que todo adolescente mais desejava: Liberdade. Os pais não opinavam se a filha devia ou não ir em determinados lugares, ou se devia ou não gastar toda a mesada em doces. Eloah fazia o que queria. Comprava as roupas que queria, quando queria, até acabar o cartão de crédito, que era carregado no final de todo mês pelo seu pai. Aquela era uma forma de compensar as coisas que eles não conseguiam dar a filha: Amor, carinho, atenção e respeito.

A situação não incomodava a melhor amiga de Miguel, afinal ela não conhecia outra maneira de vida, para ela era tudo normal, e assim ela ia vivendo. Até o dia em que seus pais se separaram.

Eduardo Boaventura tinha uma amante e Maria Isabel descobrira, ou pelo menos admitira - como pensava Miguel. Para ele sempre soube da existência da amante mas nunca fora um problema. Provavelmente ela havia se cansado da situação.

Desde então Eloah vinha perdendo, pouco a pouco, a liberdade. Não que isso fosse ruim, porque a maioria dos adolescentes vivia sob o controle dos pais. Mas o fato é que não queria controlar Eloah, só queria mantê-la longe dos amigos por mais tempo possível. O mais importante para ela era a aparência. Se os amigos de sua filha ficassem sabendo da separação não tinha problema, afinal hoje em dia existem milhares de pais divorciados. O problema era se os amigos de Eloah descobrissem o motivo da separação.

Inútil. Eloah era mais transparente do que água mineral. Tudo que acontecia em sua vida era de conhecimento de todos. Ela sentia-se bem contando a todos. Na verdade era mais um desabafo.

Porém a situação sempre piorava quando se tratava de Miguel Castelar. A relação deles dos dois antes da separação já não era das melhores, depois acabou piorando.

Mas Miguel e Eloah sabiam que absolutamente nada acabaria com a amizade dos dois. E isso bastava, para sempre.

3

Quando Miguel chegou em casa já eram três e meia. Ele tocou a campainha e esperou, impaciente, até que sua mãe abriu a porta.

- Oi filho. – ela disse, aproximando-se para dar um beijo no rosto.

- Oi.

- Tudo bem?

- Hm. – fez ele.

- Sua tia ligou. – disse ela.

- Tia Rose? – ele perguntou.

- Aham. – confirmou a mãe.

- O que ela queria? – perguntou Miguel mostrando interesse pela primeira vez.

- Não sei não. Ela pediu para que você ligasse de volta.

- Depois ligo.

- Vê se não esquece. – advertiu ela.

Enquanto ele jogava o material da escola no canto do quarto e tirava os tênis ficou pensando o que Tia Rose poderia querer com ele. Sem agüentar a curiosidade pegou o telefone e discou os números.

- Alô. – atendeu alguém com sotaque nordestino.

- Gostaria de falar com a Rose. – ele disse, impaciente.

- Quem gostaria? – perguntou ela, o sotaque carregado.

- Ela está aí? Tem como passar pra ela?

- Qual seu nome? – o sotaque já estava o irritando.

- É o sobrinho dela, por favor, passe para ela.

Silêncio. Quando uma voz voltou a linha já não tinha sotaque.

- Alô. – disse Tia Rose.

- Oi meu amor. – ela respondeu alegre.

- Você me ligou?

- Ah sim, está tudo bem aí? – disse ela, estendendo a conversa mais do que precisava.

- O que você queria? – ele perguntou.

- Ah então, quando acabam suas aulas?

- Falta uma semana. – ele respondeu sem entender o por que da pergunta.

- Ah que pena.

- Por que?

- Porque estamos indo pra Campos segunda de manhã, achei que você gostaria de ir. – ela disse.

- Ah...

- Você quer ir?

- Não sei. – ele respondeu.

- Mas e a escola? – ela perguntou e então a conversa com Eloah antes que o sinal tocasse voltou à mente dele, como um aviso.

_"Mas e eu? E eu?''_

- Eu vou ver ok?

- Okay então, só não quero que você...

- Tia, vou desligar depois te ligo avisando. – ele disse e desligou o telefone antes que Rose respondesse.

Campos não seria uma má idéia, pensou ele. Aquele lugar o acalmava e o fazia refletir. Trazia paz e conforto. Mas e Eloah? Ela entenderia? Miguel concluiu que sim, afinal, nada podia abalar a amizade dos dois. Ele pegou o telefone e discou novamente os números.

- Alô. – disse a irritante com sotaque nordestino.

- Sou eu de novo, quero falar com minha tia.

A voz nem respondeu. Miguel achou melhor assim.

- Alô?

- Tia, eu vou com vocês.

4

Depois que Miguel falou com sua tia ele pensou em ligar para Eloah e confirmar o que já havia dito. Mas só de imaginar que ela faria várias perguntas e com certeza ficaria muito triste. Ele podia lidar com aquilo depois, naquela hora ele só queria descansar.

Sem nem arrumar a cama ele deitou e ficou pensando na vida. Virou para o lado e viu uma rachadura na parede, bem ao lado da cama. Passou os dedos por ela e sentiu a aspereza da parede naquela região. Ele ficou pensando como seria bom se aquela rachadura o levasse para um outro lugar, longe de toda a confusão que estava na cabeça dele, longe de todos os problemas, um lugar muito, muito longe. Foi pensando nisso que ele dormiu.

Quando acordou sentiu-se tonto e desorientado. Olhou ao redor e várias pessoas estavam a sua volta, estava tudo girando e ele não conseguia identificar quem eram aquelas pessoas e muito menos o que elas estariam fazendo ali. Tentou prestar atenção e percebeu que não estava na sua cama, muito menos em seu quarto. Era um lugar descampado, e estava muito frio. Nem mesmo em julho tinha aquele frio. Quando ele conseguiu entender algumas palavras, ele olhou para quem a estava pronunciando. Era um garoto alto de cabelos claros e Miguel não o conhecia. Ele estava gritando, parecia dar ordens. De repente ele acordou.

Ele continuava no quarto dele, na cama dele, e não estava tão frio quanto ele sentia. Tentou levantar e percebeu que também estava cansado. Virou de lado e tateou até achar o celular. Apertou o botão e viu que eram cinco da manhã. Ele estava suando. Depois de descansar um pouco, percebeu que dormir sem arrumar a cama e com uniforme escolar não garantiam uma boa noite de sono. Na verdade faziam com que a pessoa tivesse sonhos muito estranhos. Levantou, arrumou a cama e colocou o pijama. Deitou-se e virou para ficar mais confortável. Viu a rachadura de novo. _Quem sabe aquelas pessoas não eram do outro lado da rachadura, _pensou ele rindo da própria idéia.

5

Os primeiros raios do sol da manhã entravam pela imensa janela do quarto. Uma menina está sentada assistindo ao espetáculo do amanhecer, como ela mesma gosta de chamar o nascer do sol. Ela não está ali porque queria assistir novamente o começar de um novo dia, ela estava ali porque não conseguira dormir. O dia que estava começando era muito importante para ela e nada podia dar errado.

Ela olhou em volta e percebeu que todas suas amigas dormiam tranquilamente. Elas não estavam preocupadas, não tanto quanto Dorothea. Depois de pensar um pouco ela percebeu que suas amigas estavam certas, não havia com o que se preocupar e mesmo se houvesse ficar ali sentada olhando o sol nascer não resolveria nada. Foi pensando nisso que ela levantou-se, soltou os cabelos e deitou-se na cama.

_Uma horinha de sono não faz mal a ninguém, _pensou Dorothea.

***

Eloah acordou sobressaltada e olhou a hora no despertador que ficava ao lado de sua cama. Onze da manhã. _Tudo bem, é sábado_. Ficou deitada na cama tentando resgatar o sono, mas sua cabeça pensava em muitas coisas, uma delas era Miguel. Vê-lo daquela maneira estranha e peculiar e não fazer nada era muito ruim, mais do que isso, era lamentável. Só que a garota não sabia o que poderia fazer para ajudá-lo. A presença dela sempre bastava para todos os problemas do mundo ficar a quilômetros de distancia dele. Pensando nisso ela percebeu que Miguel não cumprira a promessa e não havia ligado no dia anterior. Isso nunca tinha acontecido.

- ELOAH! – gritou a mãe dela.

- Estou descendo. – disse a garota em voz alta, sem gritar. Poucas pessoas conseguiam fazer isso. Levantou-se, e desceu as escadas de sua casa, encontrando sua mãe na sala. – O que foi?

- Vou sair. Cuide da Madonna.

- Vai para onde?

- Não te interessa. E se for sair, deixe sua cachorra bem _confortável_, ela custou dinheiro.

- Tá. – concordou a menina. Ela cuidaria da cachorra porque a amava, e não porque havia custado dinheiro. Dinheiro se recupera, uma vida não. Enquanto a mãe saia Eloah ficou parada em frente a escada, pensando nas coisas que estavam acontecendo ultimamente.

Tudo havia mudado. Começando por ela mesma, que não sentia-se mais como uma criança, nem como uma adolescente. Eloah sentia-se mulher. Com sonhos, desejos e responsabilidades. Na escola tudo estava mais comportado. As piadas antes tão freqüentes davam lugar a perguntas inteligentes. Todos estavam preocupados com o futuro. Em casa as mudanças haviam sido rápidas e drásticas. De um lugar seguro, o lar doce lar de Eloah tornou-se um tormento. Por último, e o mais importante para ela, eram as mudanças na personalidade de Miguel. Não importava que ela estivesse sentindo-se estranhamente madura, ou se a escola estava se tornando mais competitiva, e nem mesmo as mudanças na casa dela. Nada importava se Miguel continuasse o mesmo. O amigo que estava sempre lá, segundo a segundo ao seu lado, o melhor amigo do mundo que entendia tudo por uma troca de olhares. Foi pensando nisso que Eloah sentiu algo fazer cócegas em sua face, foi pensando nisso que Eloah chorou.

- Chorar não vai te levar a lugar nenhum. – ela disse para si mesma. Pegou o telefone e apertou os números. Chamou duas vezes quando alguém atendeu.

- Alô. – disse uma voz fina do outro lado da linha.

- Amiga? Sou eu! – disse Eloah.

- Elô! Que saudade! Como estão as coisas?

- Tudo ótimo. – mentiu ela. – E aí Nay?

- Bem também.

- Preciso de um favor seu.

- O que? – perguntou Nayara, a voz assumindo um tom curioso.

6

Quando Miguel Castelar acordou já sentiu-se estressado. Os pais dele haviam ligado o rádio numa estação de música sertaneja, no último volume. Isso explicava a dor de cabeça que o garoto estava sentindo. Enquanto ele tentava distrair a mente com assuntos legais e músicas menos insuportáveis ele olhou para a rachadura na parede. Olhando bem dava para ver que a tinta descolava um tantinho da parede, mostrando a antiga cor do quarto. Ele passou os dedos sobre a rachadura sentindo o relevo. Arranhou com as unhas para tirar o pedacinho de tinta que saiu facilmente deixando ao lado da rachadura um buraquinho amarelo claro. A parede toda era branca. Enquanto ele pensava no sonho que tinha tido a campainha tocou. _Estranho_, pensou ele. Apurou os ouvidos para tentar ouvir alguma conversa na sala, mas tudo que ouviu foram os pais sussurrando. Depois a porta se abrindo e depois a voz mais confortadora do mundo.

- Olá . – cumprimentou Eloah.

- Elô! Que surpresa, o Mi vai adorar. – disse a mãe de Miguel. Ela estava certa.

- Espero que sim. Onde ele está?

- No quarto. Talvez ainda esteja dormindo, acredita?

- Sim, acredito. – respondeu a garota em meio a sorrisos. – Se não fosse por minha mãe eu ainda estava na cama também! – confessou.

- Não estou dormindo não. – disse Miguel do quarto.

- Bom, acho que por você ele acorda. – disse Rita. Ela partilhava da mesma opinião de Stella achando que Miguel era apaixonado por Eloah.

- Estou entrando! – disse a garota enquanto abria a porta do quarto. – Mas que Best preguiçoso!

- Oi Best. – disse Miguel com um sorriso tímido no rosto.

- Tudo bem? – ela perguntou sentando na cama enquanto ele se ajeitava para ficar sentado também.

- Normal. O que aconteceu?

Miguel podia estar diferente, mas ainda não estava idiota. Conseguia perceber quando algo não estava em ordem com a sua melhor amiga.

- Nada Best. – respondeu ela tentando privá-lo de mais preocupações. A verdade é que Eloah estava ali por ela mesma, porque Miguel mesmo 'estranho' continuava a lhe transmitir conforto.

- Cadê sua mãe?

- Saiu.

- E a Madonna?

- Como você sabe que minha mãe antes de sair me alertou sobre a Madonna?

- Eu sei de tudo Best. – ele disse fazendo graça.

- Minha mãe é tão previsível assim?

- Ela deve ter te acordado cedo para dizer que estava saindo, não disse para onde e mandou você cuidar da Madonna dando um pretexto de que você havia pedido a cachorra.

- Quase. – respondeu ela. – Na verdade ela disse que a cachorra havia custado dinheiro.

Miguel ficou quieto, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Diz o que você está pensando. – pediu Eloah.

- Que o dinheiro também foi um pretexto. Ela não queria que você saísse de casa.

Eloah fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Só não entendo o que te fez chorar. – disse Miguel.

- O que te leva a pensar que eu chorei? – desafiou ela.

- Os seus olhos dizem isso. – ele respondeu com um sorriso, ainda olhando-a nos olhos. Aqueles olhos que não eram nem verdes e nem azuis. Deus havia feito um tom único, só para ela.

- Estou com olheiras? – perguntou ela, assustada.

- Não. – respondeu ele rindo. – Seus olhos estão brilhando demais. Ou você está muito feliz, ou você chorou. Os últimos acontecimentos me levaram a acreditar que você chorou. Mas por quê?

- Eu odeio esse seu jeito perfeito de analisar as pessoas. – disse ela desviando-se da pergunta.

- É que você é transparente demais. – ele disse dando um tapinha nas costas da amiga. Depois se levantou abriu o armário e olhou-se no espelho.

- Tive um sonho estranho essa noite. – disse ele enquanto procurava espinhas no rosto.

- Nem lembro se sonhei. – disse Eloah. – Mas como foi seu sonho? – ela perguntou animada. Miguel estava falando mais do que o normal. Pelo menos o normal dos últimos tempos.

- Não sei exatamente. Estava muito frio e muito confuso. Um carinha meio loiro gritava, parecia dar ordens. Alguma coisa assim.

- Ah Best, é um sonho estranho comum até. Daqueles que você não entende nada.

- É eu sei... Mas é que no sonho eu estava triste... Entende?

- Não Best. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Sabe, eu estava triste. Algo tinha acontecido que me deixava triste, frustrado. Essa é a palavra, eu me sentia frustrado.

- Acho que eu nunca tive sentimentos em sonhos. Aliás, só quando eu sonho com pessoas que eu gosto e amo. É sempre bom. Mas igual ao seu sonho eu nunca tive, do tipo que uma pessoa que eu nem conhecia estava nele e me sentia desapontada.

- Vou escovar os dentes. – disse Miguel de repente. Eloah seguiu-o até o banheiro e ficou encostada na porta. Ela o observava. Miguel não era um garoto feio, na verdade Eloah o achava muito bonito. Tinha uma pele morena clara, olhos um tanto quanto puxados e redondos, um sorriso bonito. O corpo não era digno de um Deus Grego, mas era digno de um adolescente comum. O conjunto que formava Miguel Castelar era agradável aos olhos.

- Best. – ela disse enquanto ele escovava os dentes. – Por que não me ligou ontem?

Miguel engasgou com a espuma da pasta de dentes cuspindo e Eloah não agüentou segurar o riso. Os dois riram muito enquanto Miguel enxaguava a boca com água.

- Eu esqueci. – mentiu ele.

- Ah... – fez Eloah.

- Best, pega uma roupa pra eu vestir no armário. – pediu ele.

- Qual roupa?

- Qualquer uma.

- Cadê seu tênis preto e verde?

- Não sei. Procura aí.

- Folgado. – resmungou a garota.

O tênis não foi difícil de achar, afinal o verde do tênis era metalizado. Enquanto Eloah tirava os tênis de debaixo da cama ela percebeu que em nenhuma outra pessoa no mundo aqueles tênis ficariam bem, só em seu Best. Quando Miguel voltou para o quarto percebeu que sua amiga havia escolhido a roupa preferida dele. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. _Alguma coisa aconteceu_, pensou Eloah._ Miguel está mais feliz._

7

Dorothea acordou lentamente espreguiçando-se e tentando lembrar que dia da semana era. Foi com pavor que se lembrou que era sábado e olhando em volta percebeu que estava sozinha no quarto. As outras onze camas estavam vazias e arrumadas. Ela levantou-se num segundo e no outro já estava no banheiro olhando-se no espelho. Dorothea evitava olhar no espelho o máximo que podia. Ela sabia que olhar sua aparência todo dia, de minuto a minuto, não a faria mais bela.

Enquanto escovava os dentes ela ouviu passos apressados atravessarem o corredor.

- Dorothea Fadius, o que houve?! – perguntou uma amiga do quarto.

- Uh Num Sei! – respondeu ela com a boca cheia de pasta de dente.

- Quer alguma ajuda? – perguntou outra voz, também de uma menina.

- Tuda pussivel! – disse ela enquanto se perguntava quantas garotas tinham vindo ajudá-la.

Enquanto suas amigas arrumavam sua cama e separavam a roupa que ela usaria Dorothea tentava entender por que tinha acordado tão atrasada, e por que suas amigas não a tinham chamado. Terminou de escovar os dentes, penteou os cabelos e correu para o quarto enrolada numa toalha. Quando chegou ao quarto viu que além das duas garotas que tinham falado com ela outras duas também estavam ajudando. Ela conhecia as duas com quem conversara. Eram Juliana e Helen. Dorothea tinha certeza que conhecia as outras duas da escola, mas não sabiam seus nomes. Correu para frente de Juliana e despiu-se enquanto era exageradamente perfumada por Helen. As outras duas ficaram no canto, olhando. Juliana estava ajudando a amiga a se vestir e Helen colocava anéis nos dedos de Dory. Todas estavam muito bonitas, usavam vestidos muito parecidos com o de Dorothea, mudavam só alguns detalhes e a cor. Porém mesmo assim o vestido de Dory parecia milhares de vezes mais bonito que o das outras garotas.

- Dorothea. – chamou uma das meninas que estava no canto do quarto. – O seu vestido é... Maravilhoso.

- Ah... Você realmente acha isso...?

- Sim. – respondeu a menina sorridente. Ela usava óculos de grau grandes, mas muito bonitos. Combinavam perfeitamente com o tom de vestido que ela usava. – Meu nome é Flavia. – apresentou-se ela.

- Obrigado Flavia. – agradeceu Dorothea enquanto se atrapalhava com o vestido.

- Pode me chamar de Floo? – pediu a menina de óculos grandes.

- Só se você me chamar de Dory. – respondeu Dorothea olhando para Flavia. Não sabia por que, mas gostara daquela garota. – E qual é o nome da sua amiga?

- Ah sim, essa é a filha da professora Harumi. Chama-se Bruna.

- Olá Dory. – disse Bruna tímida ainda no canto do quarto.

- É um prazer conhecê-las. Pena que num dia em que eu fui burra o suficiente para acordar atrasada.

- Nem me fale! – disse Helen enquanto continuava colocando pulseiras e anéis na amiga. – Você tem noção da importância desse dia?

- Você está pronta. – falou Juliana de repente, afastando-se, impedindo Dory de responder a pergunta de Helen. – E linda.

Imediatamente a garota andou até o imenso espelho do banheiro e as outras a seguiram. Contou até três e olhou seu reflexo – sendo obrigada a concordar que estava linda.

***

Miguel foi para o banheiro e se vestiu enquanto sua amiga arrumava a cama para ele. Quando voltou percebeu que Eloah não tinha muito talento para serviços domésticos. Arrumaram as bagunças juntos e depois sentaram um na frente do outro. Miguel pegou seu notebook e colocou no colo.

- Vai me diz Best, o que aconteceu? – perguntou a garota quebrando o silêncio.

- Aconteceu o que? – disfarçou ele.

- Por que você está mais feliz?

- Eu estou feliz?

- É o que parece.

- Impressão sua Best. – respondeu ele.

- Eu conheço você tanto quanto você me conhece. Até ontem à tarde você estava abaixo do seu normal. Digamos que você estava num estado de espírito negativo. Hoje está no zero. É uma diferença enorme, embora não pareça. Deu pra entender? Você não me engana.

- Tô no zero então? – perguntou ele fazendo graça.

- Estou sendo generosa nessa sua escala de felicidade.

Ele esperou um tempo e perguntou:

- Você _jura_ que não vai ficar triste? – perguntou ele olhando a melhor amiga nos olhos de cor personalizada, que se estreitaram de curiosidade.

- Juro. – respondeu ela por fim.

- Não é tão grave, mas é que eu tenho medo de que você fique irritada comigo, pensando que eu não me importo com você.

- Pára de ser idiota. – interrompeu a garota. – Você sabe que nada no mundo me faria ficar longe de você. Você não vai essa semana para a escola não é?

Miguel fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ê Best bobão. – ela disse rindo. – Achou mesmo que eu ficaria tão chateada a ponto de te deixar de lado?

- Não sei exatamente o que pensei. – confessou ele.

- Mas foi só isso que te deixou no grau zero? – perguntou Eloah.

- É que vou viajar para Campos com minha tia.

- Não brinca! – exclamou ela abrindo um sorriso que poderia iluminar o estado de São Paulo por um dia inteiro.

- É. Você sabe que eu amo ir para lá.

- Vai te fazer tão bem, Best.

- Acho que sim. – disse ele. – Só de saber que vou já estou no zero grau, né?

- Bobo! – falou ela abraçando o melhor amigo.

8

O dia passou rápido para o casal de amigos. Depois de navegarem na internet avisou a Miguel que eles iriam almoçar na casa da avó e perguntou se Eloah gostaria de ir, ela aceitou depois de uma troca de olhares com o melhor amigo. A avó de Miguel, Yolanda, ficou encantada com a beleza e a simpatia da garota e a bajulou o dia inteiro. O melhor amigo ficou pasmo com a maneira que Yolanda olhava para Eloah, verdadeiramente encantada, como se um feitiço houvesse caído sobre a velha senhora. A vovó embalara uma conversa animada e fazia praticamente uma entrevista com a menina que respondia a tudo com a maior sinceridade do mundo. Miguel ficou pensando se teria sido a sinceridade da melhor amiga que tivesse encantado sua avó.

Depois do almoço e da entrevista de Yolanda eles voltaram para casa. No caminho Eloah explicou ao amigo como fizera para sair de casa sem a mãe desconfiar de que ela estaria indo para a casa dele. A conversa foi toda em sussurros para que os pais de Miguel não ouvissem, mas era desnecessário já que os dois ouviam no último volume a detestável rádio sertaneja.

Quando chegaram em casa já passava das sete horas da noite e Eloah disse que iria embora. Os pais do amigo insistiram para que ela ficasse um pouco mais, porém a garota realmente _precisava_ ir para casa. Os melhores amigos se despediram e Eloah saiu.

Os minutos foram passando ao mesmo compasso que o stress de Miguel ia voltando. A casa sem a presença de sua Best era só uma casa. Por mais que os pais dele tentassem animá-lo de nada adiantava. Na verdade parecia que outro encanto, diferente do que está sobre Yolanda, estava agora sobre Miguel. Um tipo de encanto que deixava a pessoa no auge da tristeza.

O garoto trancou-se em seu quarto e ficou deitado na cama tentando deixar a cabeça mais vazia o possível, mas os pensamentos de Miguel não o obedeciam e voltavam a sua mente com cada vez mais força e freqüência. Desde perguntas sem respostas até provocações. _O que você está fazendo com a sua vida? Sua vida tem algum sentido? O que você quer para o seu futuro? Você _tem_ um futuro? Você é um verme. Não faz diferença nenhuma no mundo, não faz falta a ninguém. Você tem alguém ao seu lado? Acha que ficar deitado aí vai resolver tudo? O que você quer para você? Olhe para você, um derrotado! Um perdedor! Sua vida não tem sentido, você não tem ninguém ao seu lado, você nem ao mesmo sabe o que quer!_

Foi assim, com pensamentos atormentando sua cabeça que Miguel Castelar dormiu. Mais uma vez sem arrumar a cama ou tirar a roupa do corpo.

***

Dorothea e suas amigas desceram as escadas correndo o máximo que conseguiam. Da escadaria elas conseguiam ouvir o barulho que estava lá embaixo, provavelmente todos já estavam presentes e elas eram as únicas atrasadas. Assim que chegaram ao Saguão da escola ficaram um pouco mais aliviadas porque nem _todos_ estavam presentes. Faltava uma pessoa e até que ela chegasse nada poderia acontecer.

As garotas foram até o meio do saguão e olharam todos ao redor, encantadas. Havia centenas de pessoas no saguão da escola e dessas centenas muitas eram garotas que estavam vestidas lindamente.

Dory continuo olhando tudo em volta e começou a procurar uma pessoa. Esquadrinhou o grande salão e achou quem procurava ao lado de uma estranha estátua que mostrava quatro mulheres muito imponentes. Correu até ele desajeitadamente e perguntou:

- Giorgio, onde está Phillip?

- Chega em menos de cinco minutos Dorothea. – respondeu o homem com uma voz dura e eficiente.

- Quando é que vou convencê-lo a me chamar de Dory? – perguntou a menina fingindo estar brava.

- Acho que nunca, Dorothea. – respondeu ele esboçando algo parecido com um sorriso que desapareceu tão rapidamente quanto surgiu. – Ao que parece errei nas contas. Phillip está entrando.

- Não vai para perto dele? – perguntou ela.

- Ele pediu _liberdade._ – respondeu Giorgio demonstrando que não achava prudente aquele gesto de Phillip.

- Relaxa, Giorgio, estamos numa escola! – lembrou ela enquanto voltava para perto das amigas.

***

Quando Eloah chegou em casa deu de cara com a mãe sentada no sofá, evidentemente esperando a filha. Só que ela não trazia um sorriso nos lábios, típico das boas mães que esperam os bons filhos

- Acabei de falar com a mãe da Nay. – disse ela num tom ameaçador.

- Que bom mãe. – respondeu Eloah. – Ela te disse como foi encantador nossa ida ao museu?

- Ridícula! – gritou a mãe.

Eloah parou no meio do caminho, pasma, e girou nos calcanhares para encarar a mãe.

- Ela me contou a verdade Eloah, ela disse que você não foi para lá hoje. E mais, ela odeia museus.

- Pelo menos alguém nessa história diz a verdade. – respondeu Eloah deixando de lado toda a paciência que tinha com a mãe. – Pelo menos a mãe da Nayara diz para a filha onde vai, quando vai, e com quem vai.

- Não sou obrigada a dar satisfações a você!

- Então está tudo certo. Você não dá satisfação para mim e eu não dou explicações para você. – respondeu a garota, que se transformava em mulher a cada palavra que dizia.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA ELOAH!? – gritou .

- Com o Miguel, mãe. – respondeu ela, satisfeita por dizer a verdade. – Passamos um dia maravilhoso. – ela continuava enquanto se aproximava da mãe. – Conheci a avó dele, ela é um amor! Almoçamos jun...

PÁÁ.

Num segundo estava sentada a frente de Eloah, machucando-a com os olhos. No outro estava em cima de Eloah, machucando-a com as mãos.

9

Um frio insuportável tomou conta do ambiente e a sensação de descontentamento voltara. Demorou um pouco, mas dessa vez Miguel sabia que se tratava de um sonho. Era exatamente como o outro sonho, ele estava sentado, sentia-se molhado e a respiração acelerada. Olhava em volta e procurava absorver o máximo de informação que podia, mas nada fazia sentido. Estava tudo muito barulhento, confuso, e Miguel não sabia por que, mas sentia-se até mesmo desesperado. Súbito ele percebeu que algo fazia peso em seus braços. Uma pessoa estada encostada nele, parecia dormindo. Então acordou.

A respiração continuava acelerada, o corpo cansado, e o sentimento de desespero permanecia sobre o corpo de Miguel. Ele levantou-se e percebeu que estava fraco. Puxou o edredom da cama, arrumou o travesseiro e prometendo a si mesmo que nunca mais dormiria naquelas condições seguiu para a cozinha onde tomou dois copos de água. Mesmo com o tempo frio, ele estava suando.

Quando se deitou ele virou para o lado e, novamente, passou os dedos sobre o relevo que a rachadura na parede formava. Imaginou que se houvesse o outro lado da rachadura, num lugar muito, muito longe, seria ótimo se as pessoas não tivessem pesadelos. Um lugar onde só existem sonhos.

***

O som de cornetas ecoou no grande salão da escola de Dorothea. Todos ficaram imediatamente quietos e ajeitaram a postura. Dory e suas amigas juntaram as mãos, tentando passar calma umas para as outras. Quem estava perto da entrada podia ver que um homem, na verdade um senhor, entrava lentamente no saguão. Usava um manto verde que cobria todo e corpo e se apoiava numa bengala. Uma bengala que parecia ser feita de prata. Um caminho se abriu e ele foi passando, até chegar ao centro do saguão onde parou, olhou em volta e disse em voz alta:

- Estamos aqui para uma prévia do que virá em poucos meses. Todos nós esperamos décadas para que esses acontecimentos ilustres viessem para nosso território, mas nunca imaginamos que aconteceria no nosso povoado e em nossa escola. – ele disse e fez uma pausa esperando que os ecos de sua voz cessassem. – Daqui a pouco tempo Escêndia voltará a ser cenário de grandes atos. Porém dessa vez só teremos alegria em nossa história. – disse, fazendo outra pausa esperando que os ecos sumissem. – Que a festa comece!

O barulho voltou a ocupar o saguão e as pessoas começaram a tomar posições formando uma ordem naquele lugar super ocupado. Dory, suas amigas e a maioria das pessoas que estavam ali formaram uma fila e subiram num palco improvisado.

O homem, Phillip, olhou diretamente para Dorothea e lhe piscou o olho. Dory sorriu e uma música soou por todo o saguão.

***

Eloah levantou-se e olhou para a mãe, pasma. Colocou a mão no rosto num gesto involuntário para verificar se não havia sangue. Sentiu só uma lágrima quente escorrer dos olhos. A mãe estava parada, os dentes trincados, os cabelos despenteados. Pena. Era tudo que Eloah sentia pela mãe agora. Virou as costas e seguiu para as escadas dizendo:

- Eu vou morar com meu pai. Só preciso do meu celular e avisá-lo da minha escolha.

- Se você for, esqueça que sou sua mãe. – ameaçou .

Eloah virou-se, encarou a mãe e disse:

- Eu já esqueci.

Subiu correndo, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto, uma dor de cabeça surgindo. Pegou o celular e discou os números do celular do pai.

- Eloah? Você faz idéia de que horas são?

- Pai, vem me buscar. – ela disse com a voz embargada.

- Do que você tá falando? Esse fim de semana você vai ficar com sua mãe, não é?

- Só vem me buscar. Te explico tudo depois.

- O que aconteceu? Está tudo bem?

- Vai ficar quando você chegar aqui.

- Estou indo. Se a Isabel encostou um dedo em você eu juro que a levo para a delegacia.

- Pai, vem logo! – ela disse e desligou.

Ficou sem saber o que fazer, a cabeça latejando, as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer. Eloah nunca pensara que a mãe seria capaz de lhe dar um tapa no rosto, aquilo era inaceitável. Não havia motivos para Maria Isabel lhe bater. Se ela não suportava Miguel, era um problema dela. Só dela. Eloah sentou-se na cama e tentou organizar os pensamentos. Ela sentia-se só no mundo, completamente abandonada e mal amada. Naquela situação ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada além do nojo que estava sentindo pela mãe.

De repente a garota se levantou e correu para o banheiro. Pegou sua escova de dente e a pasta. Voltou para o quarto pegou o pijama e o uniforme da escola. Pegou a mochila com o material e colocou as roupas e a escova e a pasta dentro. Desceu e viu que a mãe estava deitada no chão.

- Você precisa de tratamento. – disse Eloah.

- Some daqui. – respondeu a mãe.

Alguém buzinou na rua e a garota sabia que era o pai.

- Boa sorte em sua nova vida. – desejou ela. – E cuida bem da minha cachorra.

10

- O que aconteceu? Por que está chorando?

- Vou morar com você.

- O que? Por quê?

- Vamos ficar parados aqui no meio da rua ás quatro da manhã?

O pai de Eloah acelerou o carro enquanto ela dizia:

- Minha mãe não está com o juízo perfeito.

- Só agora você percebeu isso? – perguntou o pai.

- Não começa.

- Por que seu rosto está vermelho? Ela te bateu? – ele perguntava, Eloah podia sentir o nervoso tomar conta do corpo do pai.

- Não pai! Eu estou chorando, por isso meu rosto está vermelho!- Então por que acha que sua mãe não bate bem das idéias?

- Ela desconfia de todos, odeia todos, está insuportavelmente preconceituosa, mal-humorada e mal-educada.

- Não vejo nada diferente de antes.

- Posso ou não morar com você?

- Claro. Vamos ter que brigar na justiça, você sabe.

- Não vamos não. – respondeu a menina. O choro havia cessado.

- É claro que vamos Eloah, sua mãe tem sua guarda, e não eu!

- Ela não vai brigar pela minha guarda, acredite.

- Maria Isabel não suportaria perder nada para mim. Muito menos você. – disse o pai com a voz amarga.

- Dessa vez ela considera que _ela_ saiu ganhando. Acho que no fundo era isso que ela queria.

- Meu Deus. To vendo que isso ainda não acabou.

- Acabou sim, pai. Acabou de acabar. – falou a garota olhando a madrugada pela janela do carro.

***

- Conseguimos! – disse Floo para as amigas enquanto pulava animada. – Eu juro que nunca pensei que fosse capaz! Tantos passos, tantos movimentos, tanta técnica! Dory, você acha que o Rei gostou?

- Phillip é uma ótima pessoa, mas confesso que a opinião dele também me preocupa. Tudo tem de ser perfeito para a abertura do festival.

- Meninas! Parem com isso, nossa apresentação foi mais do que perfeita! – falou Helen. – Eu achava que alguém ia se ferir gravemente, juro.

- As únicas coisas que estão feridas são meus pés. – resmungou Floo enquanto caminhava com as amigas para fora do palco. – Dory, você poderia conversar com o Rei para saber a opinião dele e depois nos contar.

- Vou pensar no caso de vocês. Não sei se vocês merecem. – brincou a garota.

Aos poucos o saguão da escola foi se esvaziando. A calma e o silêncio habituais do lugar foram voltando. As pinturas e estátuas que decoravam o grande espaço foram ficando cada vez mais aparentes a medida que as pessoas saiam. Dory observava tudo isso acontecer do segundo andar da escola, de onde se podia ver quase todo o andar inferior.

O modo como as pessoas se comportavam era um mistério para ela, e ao mesmo tempo um encanto. Algumas pessoas eram simples e modestas, outras eram complicadas e complexas. O primeiro grupo era o que mais exercia fascínio sobre a garota. A simplicidade era linda, como tudo na vida. A vida para Dorothea era algo fácil e simples. Bastava ser vivida.

- Dorothea. – chamou uma voz eficiente do andar inferior. – Estamos voltando. Quer ir conosco?

- Ah Giorgio, eu adoraria!

- Então venha. Sua companhia será um prazer.

- Sempre muito gentil! – respondeu Dory enquanto descia correndo as escadas. Ela mal esperava ficar a sós com Phillip para questioná-lo sobre a apresentação. Mas mais do que isso ela mal se agüentava de saudade da família e estava ansiosa para contar a todos como fora a semana.

Enquanto Phillip, Dorothea e Giorgio voltavam para casa a menina arquitetara vários planos sobre como ficar a sós com o Rei. Giorgio não deixaria a menina se aproximar. Com o festival cada vez mais perto ele e Phillip deviam ter milhares de assuntos para acertar. Mesmo que Giorgio quisesse, Phillip não teria tempo para uma garota ansiosa sobre sua apresentação de dança. Dory pensou que o jantar seria o melhor momento para esse assunto, só que até mesmo no jantar o festival era o assunto mais discutido. O passeio matinal seria também uma ótima oportunidade não fosse a hora que esse passeio acontecia. Dorothea não era uma garota preguiçosa, mas depois de uma semana cheia como aquela acordar as cinco da manhã não parecia uma idéia tão boa assim.

Quando chegaram Dory não tinha decidido um bom plano ainda, então despediu-se de Phillip e de Giorgio e correu, subiu as escadas e abriu a porta de casa. _Ah, como é bom estar de volta._

11

Desde que Miguel mudara, ele nunca mais tinha tido uma noite tranqüila. As noites eram sempre perturbadas, inquietas. Ele acordava várias vezes e custava a voltar a dormir. Demorou para o garoto perceber que algo estava errado consigo. No começo achou normal porque todos tem altos e baixos, momentos em que a felicidade explode em nosso ser, e momentos em que a tristeza parece tomar conta do mundo. Mas o momento de tristeza começou a durar demais.

Ele acordou e seu cérebro parecia já estar trabalhando à mil por hora. Uma dor de cabeça chata o incomodava. Lembrou-se que era domingo. Faltava um dia para ir para Campos. Pegou o celular e olhou as horas. Uma da tarde.

No momento em que ele fechou o celular o mesmo vibrou e anunciou uma nova mensagem.

Best tá acordado?

Ele apertou algumas teclas e formulou uma mensagem.

Acabei de acordar (:

Ele se levantou, se esticou e voltou a sentar esperando a próxima mensagem que veio muito rápido.

Preciso de alguém. Me liga.

Miguel leu duas vezes a mensagem para tentar entender alguma coisa. Formulou uma nova mensagem mas antes que pudesse enviar o telefone de sua casa tocou. Ele tinha certeza que era Eloah. Alguma coisa tinha _mesmo_ acontecido.

***

Vovó estava na sala sentada numa poltrona costurando, como sempre. Antes mesmo que Dorothea terminasse de abrir a porta ela disse, alegre:

- Dorota, querida, que saudade! – Dory odiava que a chamassem assim, mas agradecia por somente a avó ter conhecimento desse 'apelido' constrangedor.

- Vovó! – exclamou ela e correu para perto da poltrona. Abraçou-a desajeitadamente e perguntou olhando para as mãos da senhora: - O que está fazendo?

- Uma roupa para sua mãe. O que você pensa sobre a cor?

- Eu gosto. – respondeu a garota. – E se mamãe não gostar ela troca depois! Falando nela, onde ela está?

- Saiu para andar por aí. Seu pai está no escritório e Sophia no berço. Imagino que tenha sentido falta de todos eles.

- Muita, é claro. Sempre sinto você sabe.

- Ah querida, e nós sentimos a sua também. Sabe alguma coisa nova sobre o festival?

- Aham. Hoje foi a apresentação da escola. Foi incrível, nada deu errado. Eu até queria saber se Phillip gostou, mas acho difícil encontrá-lo sozinho ultimamente.

- Hm. – fez a vovó. – Sei onde você pode encontrá-lo sozinho.

As duas se entreolharam e riram.

Depois de a vovó contar para Dory onde ela poderia encontrar o Rei sozinho a garota subiu correndo as escadas. Não via a hora de ver Sophia, será que ela teria crescido em apenas uma semana? Ao se apoiar sobre o berço ela viu contente que não, que Sophia continuava um lindo bebê. Os olhos verdes dela fitaram Dorothea e sorriram mostrando um sorriso desdentado. Ela gostaria de ficar mais tempo ali, mas ainda faltavam os outros membros da família. Enquanto descia as escadas olhou pela janela e percebeu que já estava anoitecendo. Quando a noite cai e você está com as pessoas que você ama tudo fica mais lindo, quase sublime.

12

- Best? – disse Miguel ao atender ao telefone. Ela não respondeu. – Best, é você?

- Miguel. – ela disse, a voz triste, quase sombria.

- O que aconteceu?

- Estou morando com meu pai. Briguei com minha mãe. Ela me deu um tapa.

- Tá falando sério?

- Eu só precisava ouvir sua voz. – disse ela ignorando a pergunta do melhor amigo.

- Mas e agora?

- Não sei. Não sei mais da minha vida.

- Parece estamos juntos na estaca zero agora.

Ela riu cansada.

- Incrivelmente como estamos _sempre_ juntos.

- Quer ir para Campos comigo? Minha tia ia gostar.

- Não Best. Fugir não é a solução dos problemas.

Miguel sentiu-se abalado. Porque _ele_ estava fugindo dos problemas. Era um covarde.

- Só isso meu Best. Vou desligar, descansar, porque amanha tem aula. – disse Eloah.

- Ok. Qualquer coisa liga.

- Sim. Beijo, te amo.

- Beijo Best. Amo você. – disse Miguel e desligou o telefone.

Ele sabia que era maldade mas _adorou_ a novidade. Seu Edu, pai de Eloah, era muito mais simpático. E são.

***

Assim que Eloah desligou o telefone ficou pensando em como Miguel era importante para ela. Ela não conseguia imaginar uma vida sem o melhor amigo. Ele havia participado de cada segundo da vida dela desde o festival de bandas do colégio. Tudo o lembrava. E ele o acalmava, nunca a pressionava ou questionava nunca a julgava. Ele era tudo que ela precisava. Ás vezes ela confessava para si mesma, em seu íntimo, que gostaria que Miguel fosse seu namorado. Mas a idéia passava rápido á medida que ela admitia a hipótese de um namoro dar errado e acabar com a amizade. Eloah não suportaria acabar com aquela amizade.

Depois de pensar tanto em seu melhor amigo e se dar conta do quanto tinha sorte de tê-lo encontrado, Eloah sentiu-se bem pela primeira vez em vinte e quatro horas.

13

Miguel Castelar nasceu no dia 13 de Outubro de 1993. Nasceu grande e forte. Quando era bebê parecia-se muito com sua avó, Yolanda, mãe de sua mãe, Rita Castelar. Com o tempo as aparências foram mudando. Da mãe não puxou os olhos claros e do pai não puxou a pele morena escura. Ele era diferente. Do pai só mesmo o tom de cabelo, muito escuro.

Aprendeu a andar antes de completar um ano de idade. Os pais não lembram qual foi sua primeira palavra. Com o tempo descobriram que ele era destro, tinha talentos artísticos e os dentes de leite demoravam a cair. Ele era o sétimo neto de Yolanda e Gustavo, e o primogênito do jovem casal Rita e Marco.

Em 1999, aos seis anos, entrou para o Objetivo. A escola que estudou até 2009. Em dez anos o pequeno Miguel transformou-se em Castelar. Era assim que o chamavam na escola, pelo sobrenome. Ele não gostava mas também nunca reclamou. Nessa escola ele aprendeu a se comportar, a entender o mundo e as pessoas, que era o que mais o fascinava. Os professores notavam que ele tinha facilidade em fazer amigos e, mais importante ainda, tinha facilidade em mantê-los amigos.

Muitas pessoas passaram pela vida de Miguel, muitos coleguinhas entraram e saíram de sua vida, deixando marcas – não tão profundas, porém sempre a mostra.

Com a idade tudo aumentou. O amor, os laços de amizade, o ódio pelos inimigos, que não eram muitos. Quando as coisas se intensificam tudo começa a ficar mais difícil. A responsabilidade também aumenta, a cobrança, a pressão, a dificuldade das matérias na escola.

Miguel Castelar era _apaixonado_ por sua escola. Os pais diziam que era normal, afinal ele passara dez anos de sua vida ali. Mas os amigos mais íntimos e o próprio Miguel sabia que não era isso. Muitas pessoas vivem décadas em alguns lugares e não sentem falta dos mesmos depois. Mas com ele era diferente. Miguel acompanhara o crescimento e a evolução da escola, passara por todos os professores, desde o ensino fundamental, até o ensino médio. Viu até mesmo o uniforme da escola evoluir, três vezes. Conheceu pessoas inesquecíveis e passou por momentos memoráveis. Cada centímetro quadrado daquele lugar tinha um pouco de Miguel. Eloah era uma história a parte. Uma vida a parte.

Fora da escola sua vida era bastante normal. Quando não estava em casa assistindo á Tv, ou lendo livros – uma outra paixão. – ele estava com os amigos em alguma festa, shopping ou restaurante. O que ele mais gostava era quando os amigos resolviam ir para o Parque Ibirapuera. A mistura da beleza da natureza com a beleza da amizade era quase mágico.

O garoto sabia mesmo como aproveitar a vida.

De 1993 até 2009 muitas coisas aconteceram. A _mais importante_ foi a formação de Miguel como pessoa.

14

Dorothea continuou a explorar sua ''casa'' e não achou o pai no escritório onde vovó Brianne disse que ele estava. Passou pela sala novamente e saiu á procura dos pais. Enquanto descia as escadas viu a mãe, lá embaixo, sentada num dos sofás do Grande Hall.

- Oi mamãe! - disse ela assim que chegou ao piso térreo.

- Dory! – exclamou a mãe levantando-se para abraçá-la. – Soube que a apresentação foi um sucesso!

- Quem te contou?

- Sabe que tenho meus informantes. – respondeu a mãe brincando. – Você parece mais alta.

- Mãe eu passei só uma semana fora. Se a cada semana que eu volto você achar que estou mais alta, onde acha que eu vou parar?

- Hm. – fez a mãe.

- Sabe onde está papai?

- No escritório. – respondeu a mãe acariciando os cabelos lisos da filha que estavam presos.

- Não está não, passei por lá e não o encontrei.

- Ah filha, está no escritório de Phillip. Seu pai e Leonard passam o tempo todo lá agora. Sabe como é...

- O festival. – completou a garota.

- Vá vê-lo. Isso pode animá-lo, distraí-lo.

- Tchau mamãe. – disse a garota, que parecia mulher, que saíra saltitando como uma criança.

***

- Prefere de mussarela ou calabresa? – perguntou Eduardo para a filha, Eloah.

- Pai, ainda são sete horas. – respondeu a garota. Ela ainda parecia muito triste.

- Acha cedo? – perguntou ele.

- Uhum. – fez Eloah.

Eduardo não tinha talento para cuidar dos filhos. Talvez por isso ele era um bom pai. Em alguns momentos ele era extremamente cuidadoso, e em outros momentos parecia outra criança irresponsável. O contato de Eloah com o pai era algo totalmente inesperado e novo. Antes os dois nunca conversaram muito, tudo era mais aberto com a mãe.

- Posso convidar a Pat para vir jantar aqui então? – ele perguntou olhando a filha nos olhos. Eloah percebeu que aquilo podia ser novo e inesperado, mas era muito bom.

- Ela é sua namorada, por que não poderia?

- Não sei se você gosta dela. – ele respondeu sinceramente.

- E isso muda alguma coisa? Gostando dela, ou não, vou tratá-la com educação.

- Entendi. Sabe onde está o Bruno?

- A última vez que falei com ele foi ontem. Ele ia para a casa da Babi.

- Eles ainda estão namorando? – perguntou o pai pasmo.

- Sim, pai! Sinto que você precisa conversar mais com seu filho. – disse Eloah brincando com a verdade.

- Acha que eu devo chamá-lo para jantar também?

- Por que está perguntando minha opinião para tudo isso?

- Porque devo conversar mais com meus filhos. – ele disse sorrindo.

Então a garota percebeu outra coisa. Na verdade ela comprovou um ditado popular. Há males que vem para o bem.

***

Dorothea achou seu pai e ficou conversando com ele até que uma empregada veio avisar que o jantar estava pronto. Harold perguntou se Leonard não iria jantar e ele respondeu que não, que não estava com fome, então os dois começaram a descer as escadas. Ao passarem pelo andar de seus aposentos encontraram a vovó trazendo Sophia no colo. A garota estava acordadíssima. Chegando ao Grande Salão perceberam que estavam todos ali. Dorothea cumprimentou as pessoas que ainda não tinha visto depois que chegara e sentou-se à mesa entre os pais.

Depois do jantar toda a família de Dory subiu para os aposentos a garota disse que ficaria ali embaixo mais um pouco, espairecendo. O pai pareceu não se importar e a mãe não entender, mas para isso a vó estava ali, para esclarecer tudo.

Enquanto esperava o horário que a vó tinha lhe indicado a menina passeou por todo o piso térreo do castelo. Olhou atentamente os quadros, estátuas e lustres que compunham um ambiente luxuoso. Quando sentiu-se cansada sentou-se em um dos sofás do Grande Hall. Ficou pensando em quantos Reinos existiam no mundo, quantas pessoas tinham tanta sorte quanto ela por viver num lugar tão lindo. Enquanto pensava nisso, Dorothea dormiu. Acordou pouco tempo depois com um estalo ao seu lado. Era uma das centenas tochas que iluminavam o castelo a noite se acendendo. Logo as luzes se apagariam. Aquela era a hora. Com um sorriso no rosto ela seguiu para a cozinha.

- Olá Dory. – disse Phillip de costas para a garota.

- Como sabia que era eu?

- Imaginei que suas amigas não deixariam você em paz até que descobrisse o que achei do espetáculo.

- Imaginou certo. – respondeu ela pegando uma fruta e mordendo.

- Como sabia que eu estaria aqui?

- Vovó Brianne.

- Ah, sim, Brianne.

- Por que vem aqui toda noite?

- Porque tem comida, principalmente.

- Não é só por isso, é? Você poderia pedir a algum empregado para que lhe levasse comida.

- Você está certa. – admitiu o Rei. – Sabe Dorothea, ás vezes eu canso de só pedir, dar ordens. Tenho vontade de fazer o que quero, sentir-me livre. Sou um Rei e não um criminoso. A cozinha a noite é vazia e calma. E é claro, tem comida. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Entendo. Você tem sido um ótimo Rei, por falar nisso. Nunca conheci outro, é verdade. Mas tudo está indo muito bem sob o seu comando.

- Obrigado. A atêmpora está doce?

- A que eu comi estava deliciosa.

- Adoro atêmporas. – confessou o Rei.

- Eu também. Você sabe por que estou aqui, então diga, gostou de nossa apresentação?

E então finalmente Phillip olhou nos olhos de Dorothea e sorriu sem dizer nada. Quando ele estava passando pela porta, a menina disse:

- Por favor, Phillip. Todos estão preocupados com sua opinião, quanto mais cedo você disser, mais tempo teremos para fazer outra apresentação. – justificou ela. – Você gostou?

- Tão boa quanto atêmporas. – ele respondeu, finalmente.

15

A tarde de domingo fora tranqüila para Miguel. Depois da ligação de Eloah ele mal saíra do quarto. Aquela era mais uma prova de que o garoto estava realmente mal. Antes de essa estranha depressão atingi-lo ficar o fim de semana em casa era algo que se assemelhava ao apocalipse quanto ao grau de terror. Agora sair era muito mais estressante.

Enquanto ficava no quarto ele estava bem, chegava a ficar quase feliz. Ele sabia que isso era doentio, mas não se importava. Não fazia diferença. Passava horas pensando na vida, em tudo que acontecera e tudo que estava para acontecer. No passado ele via muitas alegrias e alguns erros. No futuro tudo que ele conseguia enxergar era uma vida triste, miserável.

Miguel queria mesmo era fugir do mundo, sempre que olhava para a rachadura essa idéia voltava a aparecer. E não era uma idéia ruim. Ele ficava imaginando um lugar onde ninguém o conhecia, onde ele podia ser quem ele quisesse. Ser mais do que ele realmente era. Assim passaram-se horas, e o garoto adormeceu. Sem jantar e, mais uma vez, sem arrumar a cama.

Embora fosse a terceira vez que o mesmo sonho acontecia, ele sempre se surpreendia com a realidade com que aquelas ilusões se apresentavam. Continuava o mesmo frio, o mesmo coração acelerado, a mesma sensação de cansaço. A mesma pessoa em seus braços. O que ela estaria fazendo ali, enquanto todos pareciam muito agitados?

Miguel procurou focar a atenção nas pessoas que estavam á sua volta. Num rápido vislumbre contou quatro corpos. O garoto loiro, em evidência, dava ordens gritando. Parecia mais do que agitado, parecia desesperado. Sentiu algo aproximar-se e olhou para o lado, onde havia alguém agachado. Um homem de óculos escuros. Quando olhou o que tinha atrás daquele homem se assustou. Finalmente alguém que conhecia. Era Bianca Castelar, prima de Miguel. Ela também usava óculos escuros. Antes que pudesse identificar a quarta pessoa na cena ele acordou. Já estava de manha.

Enquanto se xingava por ter novamente dormido naqueles estados, o telefone tocou. Era tia Rose, era segunda feira. Miguel ia para Campos.

***

Dorothea já acordou animada. Estava feliz por estar em casa e por saber que ficaria ali o mês todo já que o festival estava mudando toda a rotina Escendiana.

Depois de se arrumar desceu para a sala de sua casa, mas não viu ninguém, correu até a sacada e encontrou toda a família reunida em volta de mesa, tomando o café da manhã.

- Venha querida. – disse vovó Brianne. – As atêmporas estão muito doces.

_Atêmporas!_ – pensou Dory– _Preciso contas as meninas sobre a opinião de Phillip!_

- Ah obrigada vovó, estou sem fome. Mãe, posso chamar umas amigas para vir aqui?

- Depois que tomar seu café da manhã, faça o que quiser.

- Ok. Imagino que vovó tenha lhes contado por que fiquei até mais tarde lá embaixo.

- Ah sim, você precisava conversar com Phillip. E então, o que foi que ele disse?

- Disse que a apresentação estava tão boa quanto as atêmporas!

- Isso é ótimo. – comentou Harold. – Não há nada que agrade mais a Phillip do que esses pequenos frutinhos azuis.

- Sim, foi o que pensei. Por isso preciso chamar as garotas para vir aqui, elas devem estar tão ansiosas!

- Se quiser posso preparar um bolo de cacau para vocês.

- Jura que a senhora faria isso por mim? – perguntou Dory para sua avó.

- Claro que sim. Só não tenho certeza se ainda temos cacau aqui em casa. – ela disse dando um pigarro e olhando para o pai da garota. Harold sorriu envergonhado. – Mas você e suas amigas podem ir pegar para mim.

- Uhum. – fez Dory enquanto mastigava.

16

Tia Rose ligou para ter certeza que Miguel iria com ela e pareceu impressionada quando o garoto confirmou. Ela disse que o passaria lá para pegá-lo antes do meio dia.

O garoto correu para arrumar suas coisas, pegou suas roupas de frio e jogou tudo numa mala. Tomou banho e escovou os dentes. Olhou no relógio e eram onze e quarenta e nove. observava a tudo com uma expressão quase feliz. Fazia tempo que não via o filho correr para fazer algo, ou se dedicar – mesmo que parcialmente – a sair de casa.

- Quer alguma ajuda? – ela perguntou.

- Não mãe. To quase pronto.

- Não vai almoçar?

- Acho que vamos comer em algum lugar na estrada.

- Pegou cuecas, meias, desodorante...

- E escova de dente. Sim peguei. – completou Miguel.

O interfone tocou e a mãe sai para atender. Era a tia, estava o esperando na garagem do prédio. Quando estava quase saindo o garoto ouviu o celular tocar no quarto. Miguel correu para pegá-lo.

- Estava esquecendo né. – repreendeu a mãe.

- Hm. – fez Miguel enquanto lia a mensagem que havia acabado de chegar.

Boa viagem Best. Amo você (:

- Quem era? – perguntou a mãe.

- Elô. Tchau mãe.

- Tchau filho. Até semana que vem.

- Semana que vem? Pensei que eu ficaria quinze dias lá.

- Você vai ficar. Só que semana que vem também estamos indo. – respondeu a mãe feliz. Aquilo era uma novidade para Miguel e ele não sabia se gostava ou não da idéia.

- Ok. Tchau.

- Amo você, boa viagem! Comporte-se!

- Eu também. – respondeu ele de dentro do elevador.

Aproveitou o tempo parado para responder Eloah.

Valeu Best. Vou sentir saudade.

Quando chegou à garagem encontrou a tia e o priminho.

- Bom Dia meu amor! – saudou a tia mais do que alegre.

- Oi tia. Oi Gab.

- Oi Mi. – respondeu Gabriel.

- Então, vamos?

- Aham. Cadê a vó?

- Está no carro.

- Ah bom. – respondeu Miguel. – Quem vai levar a gente? O Jean?

- Sim. Deixe as malas aqui que ele já guarda para você.

- Uhum.

- Você parece mais alto. – comentou a tia enquanto entrava no carro.

- Hm.

- Mi, ganhei um joguinho novo. – disse Gabriel, mas Miguel não respondeu. Ele estava imaginando como seria aquela viagem, se seria tão boa quanto ele esperava ou pelo menos tão boa quanto eram as viagens para Campos. Chegou a conclusão de que mesmo se a viagem não fosse boa ele estaria num lugar que ele amava, um lugar grande e longe, onde poderia ficar sozinho o quanto quisesse. Ou pelo menos enquanto seu priminho não o achasse.

17

- E então Dory, diga logo, o que o Rei achou sobre nossa apresentação? – perguntou Floo enquanto elas caminhavam pela plantação de cacau.

- Vocês gostam de atêmporas?

- Han? O que? Do que você tá falando? – perguntou Helen indignada.

- Respondam, gostam ou não de atêmpora?

- Sim, eu gosto. – respondeu Bruna, falando pela primeira vez.

- Eu também. – disseram Floo e Helen numa só voz.

- Que bom! – respondeu Dory. – Phillip disse que nossa apresentação estava tão boa quanto atêmpora!

Todas riram de felicidade e da comparação que o Rei fizera ao doce sabor da fruta.

- Eu disse que ele ia gostar. – lembrou Helen.

- Mas estava tão ansiosa quanto nós para saber a opinião dele. – disse Floo.

- Sim. Estamos de férias agora, meninas. Não precisamos fazer outra apresentação!

- Eu não entendo uma coisa. – disse Bruna. – Por qual motivo nossa majestade não iria gostar da apresentação?

Todas ficaram um segundo quietas analisando a pergunta de Bruna, e Flavia respondeu:

- O Festival Elementar é um dos acontecimentos mais importantes da nossa cultura. Todos sabemos que ele antecede algo ainda mais importante como uma possível guerra, ou novas descobertas. Por isso tudo tem de estar perfeito. – parou para respirar e continuou: - Pessoas dos quatro continentes vêem para o local onde se dará o início das buscas. É uma comemoração Milenar.

- Nós comemoramos enquanto uma possível guerra está por vir?

Mais uma vez silêncio, dessa vez Dory respondeu:

- Sim. Não comemoramos o fato de podermos estar entrando em guerra, e sim o fato de estarmos unidos e fortes. É um sinal de que estamos esperançosos quanto a vitória.

- Faz sentido. – comentou Helen enquanto colhia os cacaus.

- Parabéns pelas perguntas Bruna. – elogiou Dorothea. – Foram bem inteligentes. Ás vezes as coisas são tão costumeiras que esquecemos de nos perguntar o por que delas.

- Foi só uma duvida. – disse a menina.

- Agora vamos logo se não o bolo de chocolate de vovó Brianne não vai ficar pronto nunca!

18

Depois de sair do prédio de Miguel eles seguiram para um shopping, onde almoçaram. Miguel preferiu comer pouco já que estava prestes a viajar. A viagem em si fora tranqüila, em alguns momentos o garoto fingia dormir para que o primo parasse um pouco de incomodá-lo com suas perguntas e comentários infantis.

Quando começou a esfriar ele percebeu que estava chegando e ficou feliz. O frio sempre fora um bom aliado para Miguel. Baseando-se na paisagem o garoto pensava estar a menos de uma hora do destino.

De repente apareceu a cidade no alto das montanhas, logo entraram na rua que dava acesso a casa. No final da rua viraram a esquerda e pronto. Ali estava a Casa de Campos. Incrível como sempre.

A Casa de Campos do Jordão era uma antiga herança. O Bisavô Castelar comprara o terreno numa época em que nem mesmo a cidade havia surgido direito. Construiu primo uma pequena casa, onde hoje moram os empregados. Quando os negócios do Senhor Castelar começaram a ir bem, a obra da casa começou também.

Miguel não sabia ao certo a qual estilo arquitetônico a casa pertencia, mas fosse o que fosse, era bela. Tinha três andares. De fora podiam se ver a Sala de Estar e um pedaço da Sala de Jantar. No Andar de cima viam se duas janelas grandes. No terreno, bem na entrada, ficava uma fonte de água. Ao redor de toda a propriedade tinham grandes árvores que eram abrigo de esquilos.

- Ah finalmente. – disse a tia.

- Até que não demorou muito. – disse a avó.

- Demorou sim! – reclamou Gabriel.

Miguel desceu do carro e sentiu o ar frio tocar sua pele. Era revigorante. Se a escala de felicidade realmente existisse, estaria em dez agora.


End file.
